


You Can Leave Your Socks On

by SchoenerunddickerKerl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Priest Kink, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoenerunddickerKerl/pseuds/SchoenerunddickerKerl
Summary: Майкл любит то, что предлагает ему мистер Брендан, а мистер Брендан, в свою очередь, любит стройные ноги и носки.(или Макэвой трахает школьника Фассбендера в слегка церковном сеттинге)





	You Can Leave Your Socks On

После окончания урока физкультуры Майкл хватает рюкзак и не переодеваясь выходит за школьные ворота. Он старается идти быстро — на улице прохладно, а на нем только короткие шорты и длинные — в противовес шортам — носки. Кроме того, Майкла сегодня ждет мистер Брендан, и ему не нравятся опоздания. 

Настоящая фамилия Брендана — Макэвой. «Брендана» Майкл придумал для конспирации по просьбе Макэвоя. Майклу не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем имя святого, в честь которого назвали школу. 

— Брендан, — похлопал его по плечу Макэвой. — Хороший выбор, мальчик. Теперь каждый раз, когда я трахаю тебя в твой тощий зад, ты будешь вспоминать о школе. И наоборот. 

Майкл никогда и не забывает. Он помнит, когда нарезает круги по спортзалу, когда, надевая балетное трико, замечает синяки у себя на груди, когда сдерживает стон боли, взваливая на спину тяжелый аккордеон. 

В церкви в последние недели туго с деньгами, и Майкл, сгорая от стыда, надеется, что сегодня помимо секса получит и награду за молчание — бумажку в пять или десять фунтов.

Майкл по договоренности никогда не звонит в дверной звонок. Он перелезает через низенькую калитку, обходит дом и оказывается на заднем дворе. Оттуда он попадает в кухню. 

Силуэт мистера Брендана видно еще из коридора. Майкл бросает рюкзак на пол и вежливо стучит в стену, привлекая внимание, — дверь ведь открыта нараспашку. Мистер Брендан не приемлет другого обращения и всегда учит Майкла слушаться указаний. Майкл сначала смеется в ответ, но быстро усваивает урок, когда Брендан испарывает его задницу в кровь.

— Добрый день, Майкл, — мистер Брендан с лучезарной улыбкой поднимается из-за стола. — Пойдем чего-нибудь выпьем. 

Майкл знает, что улыбка эта не значит ровным счетом ничего — она не результат привязанности или любви. Также он знает, что «выпить» подразумевает всего лишь лимонад для него, Майкла, а не виски или хотя бы пиво, на что он надеялся в первый раз. Виски обычно пьет только мистер Брендан — ухмыляясь и расспрашивая Майкла об учебе. 

Но сегодня Брендан наливает большой стакан теплой воды. 

— Пей, — он убирает со лба Майкла потную прядь волос. — Мальчикам в твоем возрасте очень важно много пить. Смотри, как ты вымахал за последний год.

Майкл послушно пьет, проглатывая воду одним глотком. Брендан прав: Майкл теперь стал высоким, как каланча. Может, ему действительно нужно больше пить. 

Мистер Брендан наливает ему второй стакан.

Теплая жидкость согревает Майкла, расходится по его утомленному бегом телу. Кажется, даже мышцы начинают болеть меньше, а суставы двигаются еще подвижнее. 

На третьем стакане Майкл хочет сказать, что ему хватит, он напился. Но мистер Брендан наклоняется к нему через стол, гладит шероховатыми пальцами его щеку и спрашивает про занятия музыкой, и Майкл тает, потому что никому обычно не интересно слушать о том, что его одноклассники зовут скрипом несмазанной телеги.

Намного медленнее Майкл допивает четвертый и, с трудом делая каждый глоток, пятый стакан. 

— Пей, Майкл, пей, — мистер Брендан проникновенно смотрит ему в глаза и стирает с его подбородка каплю воды. 

Майкл повинуется. Он полон, как бочонок, когда ему позволяют, наконец, встать со стула и приглашают на второй этаж. 

Там спальня — святая святых, куда Майкла пускают, только если он хорошо себя ведет. _Как собаку_ , — думает Майкл, но странным образом мысль заставляет его сердце биться чаще. 

Ему не сразу повезло. В начале их знакомства Майкл был тем еще хулиганом — и мистер Брендан молниеносно об этом узнал, ведь он работал в школе. Место Майкла тогда было на кухне. Каждый пропущенный урок балета, каждую двойку по английскому он отмаливал, стоя голыми коленками на полу. 

Теперь Майкл другой. Ему нравится теплая спальня, но еще больше — забота мистера Брендана, если тот им доволен. Сегодня Майкл надеется вести себя как следует, чтобы получить и оргазм, и деньги. 

Единственное, что беспокоит Майкла, — это стремительно переполняющийся мочевой пузырь. Обязательно нужно отпроситься в уборную, если он не хочет испачкать эти белоснежные простыни. 

— Сэр, — хриплым голосом спрашивает Майкл, — можно мне в туалет? Мне очень надо.

Мистер Брендан ухмыляется ему дьявольской, нечитаемой усмешкой. 

— Пока нельзя. Терпи, ты же хороший мальчик.

«Хороший мальчик», — эхом разносится у Майкла в голове.

— Да, сэр, — тихо говорит он. 

— Раздевайся, но не снимай носки.

Майкл складывает одежду на стул. Ее всего ничего — пропитанная потом футболка, спортивные шорты и простые хлопковые трусы.

Белые носки с красными полосками он оставляет и смотрит, как они подчеркивают его худые лодыжки. Наверное, мистер Брендан находит в этом известную ему одному прелесть. 

— Встань на четвереньки и раздвинь ноги. Шире. 

Майкл устраивается на одеяле, покорно выставляя задницу вверх. Ему стыдно за то, с какой скоростью его член наполняется кровью, увеличивается почти в полтора раза и висит между его расставленных бедер тяжелым весом. Огрубевшая рука мягко касается его, ведет по нижней стороне члена, нажимает на уже влажное от спермы отверстие в головке. 

— Так хочешь меня, — шепчет голос. 

Майкл вздрагивает и прячет покрасневшее лицо в простынях. 

Рука гладит его поджавшийся живот, оставляет потеки смазки под мошонкой и поднимается к ягодицам. Пальцы несколько раз обводят анус, и Майкл — еще до того, как они входят — понимает, что запросто примет все три. 

Пальцы легко скользят внутрь. Майкл выгибается в пояснице, моля бога, чтобы мистер Брендан решил сегодня быть милостивым и не мучил его почем зря. За его спиной раздается громкий вздох. 

— Если бы ты себя видел... Эти стройные ноги, талия. Балет идет тебе на пользу. 

Майкл отвечает ему высоким стоном — какой позор, у него до сих пор не сломался голос. 

От ритмичных движений возле простаты у него сбивается дыхание. Он любит умелые пальцы мистера Брендана — они знают, как свести Майкла с ума. 

В этот раз происходит кое-что еще. Каждое касание посылает импульс — через все тело Майкла — прямо в его наполненный мочевой пузырь. Тянущая боль пульсирует внизу живота, но возбуждение не дает Майклу полностью сосредоточиться на ней. 

— Сэр, — просит он, слыша в своем голосе умоляющие нотки, — пожалуйста. Мне нужно в туалет. Я боюсь, я.., — его щеки горят, — боюсь обмочиться. 

— Этого не произойдет, если ты не кончишь, — спокойно отвечает ему Брендан. — Постарайся не кончить, и все будет хорошо. 

Он успокаивающе гладит Майкла по низу живота — слегка надавливая и задевая краем ладони стоящий член. 

— Я не могу, сэр, — в глазах Майкла собираются слезы. Он дрожит от усилий сдержаться и не кончить, но он скорее совершит смертный грех, чем разочарует мистера Брендана. 

— Бедный мальчик, — сочувственно говорит тот. 

Горячая рука прижимается к животу Майкла. Массирует, двигаясь по кругу, и Майкл жмурится — ему кажется, что еще немного, и он _не выдержит_.

— Сделаем так. Ты кончишь, когда кончу я, и потом я позволю тебе сходить в уборную. Договорились?

Майкл кивает, боясь поднять взгляд. 

— Думаю, тебе стоит немного потрудиться. Сегодня твоя очередь, все честно. Я прав?

Майкл снова кивает в подушку и чувствует во рту соленый вкус слез. Мистер Брендан никогда не принуждает — формально — и всегда спрашивает его мнения. Но Майкл заранее _знает_ , что ответит на все только «да». 

Мистер Брендан садится рядом с ним на кровать. Майкл неуклюже переворачивается, его дрожащие руки плохо справляются с мелкими пуговками сутаны. Но рано или поздно заканчиваются и они — тем более, Майклу надо расстегнуть всего шесть или семь. На ощупь он находит ширинку — дергает замок и помогает выпутать из белья член. 

Мистер Брендан поощрительно улыбается. Он пару раз проводит рукой по члену, распределяя смазку, и придвигает Майкла к себе. Широкие ладони закрывают почти всю его талию. 

Майкл смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Опускаясь вниз, прислушивается к своему телу, расслабляя мышцы. Сначала медленно проникает толстая головка — Майкл помогает себе рукой, пока она не оказывается внутри. После нее член легко входит до конца. 

Майкл начинает двигаться. Поднимается и опускается, повторяет это снова и снова, стонет, даже совсем не притворяясь. В такой позе он может выгнуться, как ему удобно, попытаться, чтобы член входил под нужным углом. 

Он так увлекается ощущениями, что закрывает глаза. Забывается удовольствием, с каждым движением приближается к тому, чтобы, не обращая внимания ни на что, вздрогнуть и упасть мистеру Брендану на грудь. Его вырывает на поверхность болезненный спазм — два больших пальца давят прямо на выпуклость внизу живота — очень заметную на фоне его худобы. 

— Давай, Майкл, — говорит мистер Брендан. — Постарайся как следует.

Майкл с удовлетворением отмечает, что самообладание Брендана на пределе. Он поднимается быстрее и опускается резче, так, что ноги начинают ныть, сжимает мышцы вокруг члена. Это не слишком приятно, но Майкл в курсе предпочтений мистера Брендана. И это, как всегда, срабатывает. 

Брендан крепко держит Майкла все то время, пока кончает. _Без презерватива_ , — со стыдом думает Майкл. Его убили бы за это на уроках сексуального просвещения.

Член мистера Брендана со шлепком выскальзывает наружу. Сам Брендан держит слово. Собрав сперму, текущую по бедрам Майкла, он берет его член в ладонь и быстро, грубо ему дрочит.

Майкла хватает на полминуты. Он выплескивается в чужую руку, громко дыша и не падая только потому, что упирается коленями в кровать. 

Его ноги так слабы, что мистеру Брендану приходится проводить его в уборную и усадить, как маленького, на унитаз. 

Мистер Брендан никуда не уходит. Он продолжает гладить Майкла — теперь уже нежно — и от начала до конца Майкл чувствует на животе его горячую руку.

— Знаешь, Майкл, ты становишься все симпатичнее. 

Брендан говорит ему это спустя час в гостиной. Майкл принял душ, оделся и даже зашнуровал кроссовки. Он выглядит почти прилично, если не считать мокрой челки и румянца на лице. 

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Поэтому возьми. 

Майкл прячет в рюкзаке хрустящую купюру в десять ирландских фунтов. 

— До встречи, Майкл.

— Увидимся в воскресенье, сэр.

*** 

В воскресенье в церкви большая служба. Родители Майкла тоже среди прихожан — когда они смотрят в сторону алтаря, где стоит их сын, Майкл видит в их взгляде гордость. 

Святой отец Джеймс Макэвой — или, для Майкла, мистер Брендан — ставит чашу на престол. Он поворачивается и подмигивает. Майкл подмигивает ему в ответ.

На полученные деньги он покупает магнитофон.

**Author's Note:**

> Майкл Фассбендер действительно учился в Колледже им. Св. Брендана.
> 
> Основано на реальной истории Фассбендера о том, как он служил в алтаре и купил на деньги от свадеб свой первый магнитофон.


End file.
